


A Family Can Be an Archer, a Cowboy, and their Unborn Baby

by MilkMan (IchigoOtaku)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Multi, non-graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoOtaku/pseuds/MilkMan
Summary: Chapter 1: Jesse wakes in the morning to Hanzo being a blanket hog.Chapter 2: Jack and Gabe discuss how to go forward.Chapter 3: BABYA smol collection of ficlets I write inspired by minghii on tumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna go ahead and say minghii is one of my favorite mchanzo artists. Their work is always super inspiring and I wind up staring at it for a long time just analyzing everything about their work. I'm also a fan of a/b/o, kidfic, found families, basically everything in this fic. I'm trash. And I couldn't help writing for minghii's art, especially when it hit on everything I love!
> 
> I wrote these about a month ago, but I just now got around to actually sharing here. You can find most of my writing work at ichigootakufics.tumblr.com, and hopefully I'll have more to share in the future.
> 
> See minghii's work here: http://minghii.tumblr.com/post/155332349627/young-and-in-heat-and-nothings-gonna-stop-them  
> (It is nsfw, fair warning) and be sure to give them lots of compliments and love!

The sunlight is warm as it filters into the room, but Jesse is freezing. He’s completely uncovered, the blankets he remembers falling asleep under vanished overnight. At least he had the foresight to wear pants, but his toes are aching with the cold. He groans while turning onto his side, arm reaching out to find cover. He touches warmth, the blankets wrapped tight around the figure in his bed. As far as he can tell, his mate, Hanzo, is still sleeping. The fabric doesn’t give easy, and Jesse knows the other occupant won’t give it up. Even while sleeping, Hanzo is strong enough to keep the blanket should they start a playful tug of war for it. And alarmingly aware of his surroundings, as he hums before Jesse is able to speak. “You will not have them. We are too cold to give them back.“ 

Jesse can’t help grinning, even though he wants nothing more than to burrow under those blankets with his mate. "You mean ya can’t share?” he asks. He tries to press his cold toes into the blankets, but Hanzo moves away. “C'mon, darlin’. I can help keep you two warm, jus’ let me in." 

"McCree,” Hanzo warns at the touch of Jesse’s hands on his hip. It’s playful, and Jesse takes it as an invitation to move closer. The hand on Hanzo’s hip slides forward, over the bump that’s progressively bigger with a thick layer of material covering it. The touch relaxes him, and he lets out a soft sigh while closing his eyes. “You still cannot have them." 

"Aww, y'hear that, baby? Tou-san’s not gonna let me in,” Jesse whispers. The hand resting on Hanzo’s stomach finds a fold in the blanket, easily slipping inside. There’s still a thin layer of sheets and Hanzo’s choice in sleepwear between their skin, but he can feel their child hidden away under it all. Hanzo’s belly is not as large as the blankets make him look, just in the first stages of the third trimester. He’s definitely far enough along for everyone to notice.

Hanzo hums again, this time to get Jesse’s attention. Jesse takes it as an invitation, molding himself to Hanzo’s back. He remains outside the blanket shell, save for the hand that’s buried away inside. Hanzo turns his head enough to nose at Jesse’s cheek, giving him the smallest of kisses. “Shall we stay in bed all day?” he asks.

There’s a flutter of movement under his palm, as if the child Hanzo carries is asking the same question. Jesse laughs. “I wish we could, babydoll. Reyes and Morrison are comin’ back today, though. Gotta break the news to them,” he says.

Hanzo almost whines, pulling the blankets tighter around himself. “Your child and I would like to stay in bed. He has decided it, not me.” He almost pushes himself against Jesse, his way of emphasizing his point. Jesse hugs him closer in return. “You wish to deny him that?”

“Hanners,” Jesse laughs. He kisses Hanzo three times as he tries, somehow, to move closer. “She’ll be fine. I’m sure she’s excited to meet them, too. They’re practically her grandpas.”

Hanzo hums, simply getting comfortable once more. “At least allow us to sleep for a little while longer. If you insist on getting us out of bed…” he sighs.

Jesse nuzzles against his neck and pets his belly once more. “Alright, darlin’. Jus’ a little while longer,” he whispers. Hanzo approves, letting one of his own hands touch Jesse’s. Their fingers entwine just as a tiny foot kicks under Hanzo’s skin.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Gabriel can’t keep a fresh peal of laughter from bursting out of his chest. If he thinks on it, he hasn’t had a laugh this good in years. But seeing Jack this frazzled is a goddamn treat. They’d only been in Hanamura for a few hours, and already it was the best trip Gabriel could ask for.

Jack doesn’t find his laughter all that amusing. “Gabe, stop laughing! One of our recruits has not only set his sights on marrying a crime lord’s oldest son, but he’s knocked him up!” he practically screams. That makes Gabriel laugh harder. Jack wants to punch him. “Fucking shit, Gabe. He fucked up. This is serious.”

“Everything’s gonna be fine, Jack. Obviously, Shimada’s alright with it, or else the happy couple wouldn’t be where they are today,” Gabriel says. He’s still laughing a little while he shakes his head, covering his eyes with one hand. “And Jesse’s got his head in the right place. He’s claiming responsibility for getting his mate pregnant. We can’t really get in the way of that now.”

His words are enough to make Jack go silent. He’s still fuming, prompting Gabriel to reach out and squeeze his shoulder. “They’re happy, Jack. Let’s give them that much while they’re still young.”

“But McCree was supposed to head back,” Jack groans, rubbing his face with both hands. “His mission in Hanamura is practically over. We’ll need him back at the base on his way to his next mission before their baby comes. Now we have to file more paperwork.”

Jack hates paperwork. Gabriel does feel a little bad for him on that part. “Yeah, but the kid’s got a chance to have a family. We can’t take that from him,” he says.

“You’re just saying that because you practically adopted him,” Jack mutters. Gabriel shrugs, and Jack reaches out and taps his chest in a mock blow. He’s smiling now. "Did you hear him, calling us “dads”? You’ve convinced him we’re his parents now.“

“Might as well be, you’re fretting over this like a mother hen,” Gabriel teases. Jack hits him again. “But he’s not too far from the truth, you know.”

Jack says nothing. Gabriel smirks, knowing he’s right, and steps close enough to wrap an arm around Jack’s shoulders. “Which means we’re grandpas. Damn, we’re not that old…”

“You seem to be pretty pleased with that,” Jack says. “Do you want to be a grandfather already?”

“Don’t really have a choice, Morrison. Our son’s already made the decision for us,” Gabriel says. There’s a pause between them, one that Gabriel uses to kiss Jack’s cheek. Jack isn’t expecting it, almost makes a squeaking noise in surprise. Gabriel can’t help grinning at it as he pulls away. “So let’s get down to business. I wonder if they know what they’re having yet…”


	3. Chapter 3

They anticipate the birth might be difficult. Hanzo, as strong as he is, complains the false labor pains leading up to his actual due date are too strong. The doctors assure him everything is fine, but suggest bedrest to ease his nerves. Jesse is more than happy to enforce it. He fetches Hanzo anything he needs, gives him massages and back rubs before pampering him with kisses and attention. Hanzo appreciates it, finds Jesse’s scent comforting as the day they become parents looms overhead.

He goes into labor his third day of bedrest. Hanzo isn’t entirely prepared for the pain that comes with childbirth, so he doesn’t hold back letting those around him know what he’s feeling. For the most part, he groans, muffles what few screams come out in the beginning stages, and grasps Jesse’s hand for dear life. Jesse can’t really mask his own anxieties, but he does his best to coach Hanzo through, gives him reassuring kisses and uses his scent to calm him.

It takes a few hours, but their child comes into the world by the end of the night. A son. Hanzo has a few tears in his eyes, but he’s grinning while looking at Jesse with pride. ‘I told you so, you fool.’ Jesse doesn’t care, trying to mask his own sobs of joy when the doctors pass the baby off to him. He’s a blubbering mess, as Hanzo expects him to be, sniffling while constantly repeating various statements about how beautiful he is.

They have maybe twenty minutes alone after the doctors help Hanzo clean up, which they spend bonding with their son. Telling stories, making promises for his future, and discussing names. They haven’t fully agreed on one yet, but they’re not feeling rushed.

Gabriel and Jack are there to visit as soon as they feel it’s appropriate, and as soon as Jesse drops some of the protective pheromones he’s projecting through the room and most of the hall. Gabriel won’t let him live it down, promises to remind Jesse of it as long as they’re both alive. Surprisingly, Jack is keeping his distance, but he’s staring at Hanzo and the baby with a smile.  
Hanzo is extremely protective of their son, only trusting Jesse to hold him. When Gabriel takes a turn, Hanzo is practically trembling, even though he verbally insists he trust Gabriel and Jack both. HIs actions betray his words though, as he pulls the baby as close to him as soon as Gabriel passes him back. It’s almost endearing.

Genji swings by not too long before Gabriel and Jack leave, and he’s only there for a few minutes before he’s off again. Hanzo’s father doesn’t make an appearance, but Hanzo insists he will be there soon enough. Jack reminds Jesse that he’s officially on paternity leave now, so he’s going to have at least a month before he’s required to head back to Gibraltar. The way things are looking though, he’ll be staying in Hanamura for at least three more months. That news seems to make Jesse relax.

When they’re finally alone, Jesse is sitting in a chair next to the bed as Hanzo feeds their son. He’s smiling so wide, Hanzo can’t help pointing it out. “Jesse, your face will split in half if you continue to smile so wide.”

“Can’t help it, darlin’. I’m the luckiest guy in the world,” he says.

Hanzo scoffs, but he returns Jesse’s smile. “Perhaps. I like to believe I am honored with that title,” he says.

“We can share it,” Jesse says as he scoots his chair closer to the bed. When he decides that’s not close enough, he decides to sit next to Hanzo, wrapping one arm around his shoulders while his other hand rests on the baby’s head. The baby doesn’t react to his touch, too focused on feeding. “He gets it from you.”

“Gets what?” Hanzo asks.

“His beauty. Gosh darn angel we got here, Hanners,” Jesse whispers. Hanzo chuckles, turns his head to nuzzle against Jesse’s cheek. Jesse responds by hugging him a bit tighter. “He’s perfect.”

“He is our son,” Hanzo says, and the emphasis on his sentence makes Jesse laugh. “Again, I’m happy to remind you that I was right. The Shimada clan is notorious for having mostly males.”

“Eh, I had hopes. Doesn’t mean I love him any less though,” Jesse says. His thumb bets back his son’s hair, and he settles his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder as he keeps watching. “I can’t wait to see him grow up. He’s gonna be the best kid in the world.”

“I can wait. I do not want him to become an adult too fast,” Hanzo says. There’s a hint of sadness to his voice, Jesse soothes it away while Hanzo adjusts his grip and hugs their son a bit tighter. “We have only been his parents for a few hours. He has an entire lifetime to be an adult.”

Jesse hums, brushing his cheek against Hanzo’s before he kisses him. Hanzo continues, “For now, let us enjoy this moment.”

“Agreed,” Jesse says. He kisses Hanzo’s cheek again, gives him a series of three kisses that trail to his lips. Hanzo chuckles, lets Jesse guide him by the chin to kiss a little deeper. When they part, Hanzo immediately looks back down to their son, but Jesse nuzzles in a little closer before he speaks. “I love you, Hanzo.”

“I love you too, Jesse.”


End file.
